1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device to transport a sheet to the print part in preparation for image forming devices such as the printer and the copier.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists laser printer 100 (for example, Trade Name : HL-8, made by Brother Industries, LTD.) which has a space 139 in a horizontal part of a sheet feeding path. The space 139 is provided because the inclination and the position of sheet 113 are corrected before sheet 113 is transported to the print part. FIG. 5 shows a part of the construction of the laser printer 100. In this laser printer 100, a plurality of sheets 113 are accumulated and stored in a sheet cassette 115. An uppermost positioned sheet 113 is separated from the accumulated sheets 113 in the sheet cassette 115 by rotation of a separation paper roller 117, and is fed to a pair of feeding rollers 141 through sheet guide 137. As the sheet 113, which bumps against stopped feeding rollers 141, is further fed to the direction of the feeding rollers 141, the sheet 113 bends in the space 139 mentioned above. Accordingly, pressure is added to the sheet 113 in the direction of arrow P shown in FIG. 5, and the inclination and the position of sheet 113 are corrected. Then, the feeding rollers 141 start to rotate, and the sheet 113 having corrected inclination and position is fed to the print part (not shown).
However, this laser printer 100 entails a problem such that the whole device is enlarged because the sheet cassette 115 projects out of the laser printer 100. Then, to solve the above-mentioned problem, laser printer 200 shown in FIG. 6 (for example, Trade Name : HL-4, made by Brother Industries, LTD.) was contrived. In this, laser printer 200, sheet cassette 215 is provided under a print part 221, an uppermost positioned sheet 213 is separated from the accumulated sheets 213 in the sheet cassette 215 by rotation of a separation paper roller 217, and the separated sheet is fed to a pair of feeding rollers 241 through sheet guide 237. As the sheet 213 which bumps against stopped feeding rollers 241 is further fed to the direction of the feeding rollers 241, the sheet 213 bends in the space 239 provided in a horizontal part of the sheet guide 237. Accordingly, pressure is added to the sheet 213 in the direction of the feeding rollers 241, and the inclination and the position of sheet 213 are corrected. Then, the feeding rollers 241 start to rotate, and the sheet 213 having the corrected inclination and position is fed to the print part 221. According to the construction mentioned above, the laser printer 200 is more miniaturized than the laser printer 100.